


dripping

by rabbitdisposal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Boypussy, Breastfeeding, Feminization, M/M, Male Lactation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitdisposal/pseuds/rabbitdisposal
Summary: Kaneki's tits are being naughty today. Maybe Yamori could help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a damn mess, but I loved the idea of Yamori sucking Kaneki's tits. Just like Yamori and Kaneki love each other so much. Actually, I think Yamori has a bit of a mommy kink for Kaneki, might make that the theme for my next fic!

He could die like this, Kaneki mused, and he could die happy. Although it wouldn't be exactly the way he imagined his death.

It wasn't at all unexpected, of course. Honestly, he had been feeling on edge all day. His nipples had been leaking when he woke, but just a quick wipe and he had thought no more of it. But, even Kaneki couldn't deny how his tits ached and tingled as he pulled his dress over them. Today, they seemed to be hard constantly, red and swollen, every bounce sending shivers through him. Perhaps it had a lot to do with Yamori's late night brutalities, pinching and chewing on them with his massive hands and sharp teeth until Kaneki was keening and his pussy was squirting, but _that_ sort of memory was best left unthought about in polite company.

In fact, the majority of Kaneki's discomfort usually had something to do with Yamori. The dress for starters. Yamori had enforced a complete dress rule for Kaneki, quite severely. Any choice Kaneki had in the matter was removed when Yamori had replaced his entire wardrobe. Some of the dresses that Yamori had picked were excessive, his new Chanel number took priority placement in his closet, price so high Kaneki was afraid to go near it. Right now, he was wearing a much more humble floral sundress that came just under his knees. But, of course, there had to be some change that Yamori made just to torture him. For one thing he was forbidden to wear any underwear that Yamori had not explicitly given him, but, more importantly, Yamori had the chest area taken in so it was now _obscenely tight_. To be honest, it was not so tight as to be painful, but it clearly did what Yamori had intended. Although his breasts were only around a B cup, they were straining against the bodice, nipples clearly outlined. The first time Kaneki had worn one of these dresses, he had tried to convince himself that it wasn't so bad, it didn't look so obscene. However, the gawks and stares of the Aogiri goons told him differently.

Really, he couldn't face going downstairs for dinner with this amount of impressive cleavage. To make matters worse, he had begun to leak _again_. Dark patches were rapidly enlarging over his nipple area. With a soft whimper, Kaneki lay down on the bed running his hands over his breasts, attempting to relieve the itching and burning of his aching breasts. He softly pinched his left nipple through the lacy material while spreading his legs. His pussy had followed suit and was beginning to spread wetness through his panties. With a defeated sigh, Kaneki hitched his skirts up and pulled the panties to the side, running his fingers along his slit. Thrusting his hips gently, Kaneki resigned himself to the feeling of his rich, creamy milk running down his breasts. Hearing familiar heavy footsteps coming towards the room, Kaneki's whimpers only increased. The moment he saw Yamori step inside, both Kaneki's nipples and pussy tingled and soaked him with even more fluids.

"Fuck, I can't ever leave you alone, can I?", Yamori grunted with a half smile. _Fuck indeed_ , Yamori's rough growls had Kaneki positively _gushing_.

"Please, Yamori... take care of me", Kaneki whispered, slowly spreading his legs wider, presenting his cunt to his master. Shrugging his jacket off, Yamori sat next to Kaneki's trembling body. Running his finger along the wetness on the bodice, Yamori murmured, "Have you already ruined this dress?". "Can't expect spoilt leaking whores like you to go through the the whole day dry, can I?", pointedly giving Kaneki's breast a hard squeeze.

Shaking his head, Kaneki rubbed his chest up into Yamori's hold. Yamori, however, did not seem to be in any rush, circling Kaneki's nipple thoughtfully. "Still, I can't let any of this go to waste. Not when my princess slut is dripping so well for me", Yamori growled, climbing on top of Kaneki and caging him in.

Kaneki had barely any time to prepare when Yamori suddenly yanked his dress up, ripping it off in the process. Shoving himself between Kaneki's legs, Yamori unzipped himself and pulled out the ruddy, huge cock that Kaneki loved so much. Trembling with excitement, Kaneki hitched up his lower half and rubbed his slit against the deliciously hot length. "Yamori, I'm so hot and itchy... make it go away please", begged Kaneki pulling at his now dripping nipples. Pausing for a moment, Yamori regarded the sight before him, "Can't ever deny my sexy little bitch", he grinned as he gripped Kaneki's thighs so tightly there would certainly be bruising and forced himself inside Kaneki's hot insides. As Yamori pounded his cock in and out of Kaneki's soft cunt, all Kaneki could do was _howl_. He felt his walls stretching and contracting as Yamori's huge cock rubbed and battered his insides. He felt the weight of Yamori's huge body pressing down against him, smelling sweat and also the scent of sweet, rich milk mixing in.

Grinding up against Yamori, Kaneki wrapped his legs around Yamori's waist desperate to feel some friction against his nipples and swollen clit. "Yamori, please don't stop, please don't stop fucking my nasty cunt", Kaneki keened. "Please, my pussy is yours, my tits are yours, _please, please, please_!", he sobbed, pulling down Yamori's head to press wet, filthy kisses against his mouth. Nuzzling into Kaneki's neck, Yamori snarled "Of course not, how could I let my bitch in heat suffer?", and with that Yamori shoved his hand between their bodies and pinched at Kaneki's itchy clit. It only took a few rubs until Kaneki was _screaming_ and squirting his juices around Yamori's cock.

As Kaneki lay limply on the bed, still shaking, Yamori hoisted Kaneki's legs up and pounded even harder. Shoving his face into Kaneki's breasts, Yamori quickly wrapped his mouth around a hard, leaking nipple. Kaneki yelped in surprise, when Yamori began to _suck_ , letting Kaneki's sweet, hot milk pour down his throat. Still dazed from his violent orgasm, all Kaneki could do was take Yamori's head in his arms and run his hands through Yamori's coarse hair. Sucking as hard as he could from Kaneki's tit, Yamori gave one final thrust as he filled Kaneki's cunt with masses of cum, as Kaneki's milk filled his mouth.

After the last few waves of cum had filled Kaneki, Yamori relaxed onto Kaneki's body and gently licked and nuzzled Kaneki's breasts, catching any rolling drops of milk. Taking deep breaths to bring his breathing back under control, Kaneki held Yamori's head tightly to his chest. "Keep drinking sweetheart, it's all for you", he cooed as he kissed Yamori's forehead and felt Yamori's cock slowly softening inside his ruined cunt.


End file.
